Bet on That
Bet on That is a mission in Joe's Adventures. This mission is given by Rocco. "Okay Barbaro, let's see if you're as good as they say. We got some two-bit bookie thinks he can run a side racket under our nose and not pay us our cut. Last mistake he'll ever make. I need you to find this fuck and send a message to the rest of our guys. You find him, you kill him, then you take out his entire crew! Pull this off, come back and see me. Don't, and you'll be prayin' for Luca's gentle touch when I'm through with you." Walkthrough From the start run around the corner and you'll see the bookie near the newsstand; he's marked by a large green arrow above his head. As he walks along he will occasionally turn around to see if he's being followed, so if he sees you get into cover quickly or you'll fail the mission. How often he turns around depends on how closely you follow him, so keep a fair distance. Run forward and take cover by the newsstand and watch until he rounds the corner to the alley. Just keep moving forward and getting in cover as he goes along and eventually he will get in his car and you'll be prompted to get a vehicle yourself. If you want you can park a vehicle here ahead of time, otherwise simply steal whatever is there. The bookie will head out through a narrow alley, where a flatbed truck will start backing up once the bookie goes past it. If the truck is blocking the exit when you get there, you can blow the horn and make it move out of the way; alternatively, you can go behind the building and come out on the street at the end. He will drive to Hunters Point and eventually pull into the parking lot of an apartment building. Drive in, keeping to the left, and circle your way to the very back corner. Park your car there to use as cover, then get out and kill him and his crew. If a few of the locals join in the gunfight, just kill them as well. Playboy magazine #15 is located here. When they're all dead run forward and take his car, the much coveted Delizia Grandeamerica, which is the fastest car in the game. Drive it to the safe zone to end the mission. Trivia *You can replay this mission as often as you like, obtaining another Delizia Grandeamerica each time. *You can sell the Delizia Grandeamerica to Derek for $6250.00, for a total payout of $6450.00, making this the most lucrative mission in the DLC. *You may experience a bug where the roadblock from the Supermarket mission is still in place, blocking the road so the bookie can't move forward. The only solution is to replay the supermarket mission. Gallery Delizia Grandeamerica.png|The Delizia Grandeamerica es:Asesino a sueldo Category:Mafia II Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Missions in Joe's Adventures Category:Gameplay